Tutoring Sessions
by DebC75
Summary: A tutoring job leads to something unexpected for Miranda
1. You'll never guess...

Title: Tutoring Sessions

Author: DebC

E-mail: debchilson@yahoo.com

Rating: G/PG

Keywords: Miranda/other romance, D/P implied, AU series

Disclaimer: Mysterious Ways, Declan, Peggy, Miranda, Mole and Professor Waldau all belong to Lion's Gate and Pax. I don't own them, although I wish I did. RJ, however, is mine. No copyright infringements intended; I'm not getting paid for story in any monetary form. My only "payment" is the fun of writing it and the joy of any feedback and kudos from my fellow fans. 

Summary: A tutoring job leads to something unexpected for Miranda

Author's Notes: This is the first story in my first totally AU MW series. That's right, "series" as in more than one story. I've been wanting to write it for sometime now, but needed to come up with someone worthy of sweeping Miranda off her feet. I think I did it. ;-) This story (and the rest of the series) assumes that Declan and Peggy are a COUPLE. If you don't like that, all I ask is that you politely bow out from reading the more D/P centric stories in this series. I've yet to get an actual "flame" from this fandom, and I seriously hope not to start now. ;-)

"Tutoring Sessions"

Part 1

Miranda hesitated just outside the door to Dr. Waldau's office. Inside, she could him speaking, condemning someone in that superior tone of voice he used on practically everyone around him. She couldn't see who he was talking to, but she imagined whomever it was wasn't very happy. Feeling uncomfortable, she studied the sticky- note Waldau had handed her with her last test. 'Please see me during my office hours today,' was what it said, but now she wondered if she should knock on the door or just leave.

While she lingered, trying to decide what to do, the door opened and Waldau appeared, looking flustered. 

"Ah, Ms Figelsteen, you're here. Please come in," he said, ushering her inside. "I'm sorry for the delay. I trust it wasn't an inconvenience?"

"No..." Miranda replied quietly, looking around the office until her eyes fell on a young man standing silently in one corner. His gaze seemed fixed on the bookshelf in front of him. Miranda studied him intently. He was tall with dark, shoulder length hair which was pulled back into a "mini pony tail" by an unassuming and equally dark hair tie. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt. 

"Good." Waldau followed her gaze. "Now to why I called you here. RJ? Would you be so kind as to join us at my desk?" So saying, Waldau took a seat behind his desk and motioned Miranda to sit in a chair in front of him. 

The man in the corner turned, and Miranda's still curious gaze was met by the most shocking set of piercing, ice blue eyes she'd ever seen. 

"Miranda this is RJ. He's..."

*~*~*~*

"...Waldau's son," Miranda concluded in her usual deadpan. The simple statement sent Declan into a coughing fit, causing him to spew coffee through his nose. Miranda calmly handed him a napkin.

"Someone actually married Roger? And managed to put up with him long enough to have a kid with him?" 

"It gets worse," Miranda countered. "Waldau asked me to tutor *his own son* in physics." 

"Waldau's son needs help in his own field and he asked you?"

"I don't think they get along very well," Miranda said. "Waldau was scolding him like a child when I got there."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Declan shook his head. "So... what's he like? His dad?"

"Actually, he was kind of cute," she replied. "Beyond that I don't know, but I'm supposed to meet him at his dorm for our first tutoring session in two hours. I'll let ya know how it goes."

"Cute, huh?" Declan's eyes twinkled mischievously. He turned to Mole. "Whattya know, boy? Think she might be getting over ole Warren?"

"Declan! You know perfectly well there was never anything between me and 'ole Warren' to get over!" Miranda protested. 

"Yeah, I know," Declan smirked at her. "But you're reaction was classic."

"Declan!"

"Hey! Okay! I'll stop." He was still grinning. "Oh, before I forget... If you're not doing anything later, Peggy and I would love it if you joined us for dinner."

"Isn't tonight your three-month anniversary? Don't you... wanna... be alone?" Miranda asked, suddenly sounding a little shyer. 

"Naw! That's next weekend. We're just hanging out tonight. Pizza and bowling. Can you come?"

"Sure. If the tutoring session doesn't go long."

"Great! You can bring Waldau's kid if you'd like."

"Declan!!!" Mole barked too, adding his dissent to Miranda's cry of mock-outrage.

"Okay! Okay!" Declan held out his hands in defeat. "I won't say another word."


	2. Coffee, anyone?

Read all disclamiers in Part 1 

(if you missed part 1, it's available in the Mysterious Ways section of Fanfiction.net. http://www.fanfiction.net) 

"Tutoring Sessions"   
Part 2 

Miranda glanced at the room number she'd written down just before leaving Waldau's office. "Well, this is it," she mumbled to herself. She knocked hesitantly, and was rewarded by a "come on in!" from behind it. She reached for the knob, twisted and pushed open the door. Then, clutching the books she'd brought with her to her chest, she stepped inside. 

And promptly stepped back in surprise, backing up until the door stopped her. 

RJ stood before her in black denim jeans... and nothing else. Miranda forced her eyes away from his bare chest and soon realized that the same natural disaster that wrecked Declan's office on a daily basis had also visited RJ. The room was a mess! "Sorry," she muttered in embarrassment. 

"Oh, hey! No! Don't be... I just can't seem to find the shirt I was looking for." He shrugged as if it didn't matter, and finally grabbed something out of the closet. He then pushed a large pile of books off a thankfully made bed and motioned for her to sit down. Noticing her hesitation, he sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm usually not this messy. I've just been a little preoccupied... and then Professor Dad pulls this tutoring crap out of nowhere and--" He stopped short suddenly. "Hey! I didn't mean..." 

"No, it's okay," said Miranda, and actually meaning it. RJ was refreshingly *not* like his father, and his honest babbling was kind of sweet. "I understand about fathers," she added, meaning the overbearing kinds who want too much from you. 

"You have one, too, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

RJ was still looking around the room, and was now frowning in an expression a little too reminiscent of his father. "Wanna move this somewhere more comfortable and less destroyed?" 

"Library?" Miranda suggested. 

"Actually... I know this coffee shop... it's not too far..." 

*~*~*~* 

"... and then it blew." RJ said, finishing his story. They'd ended their session an hour ago, but instead of leaving to go meet Declan and Peggy, RJ had convinced Miranda to stay and talk to him. 'If you're going to be my tutor, we may as well get know each other,' he'd said before launching into the story of why he dropped his chemistry class last semester. 

"It... blew?" Miranda echoed. 

RJ nodded. "Sky high.. or well, ceiling high, since we were inside and not out." 

"Professor James must have been furious," Miranda commented, sipping her mocha latté and staring at the man before her thoughtfully. He was like a puzzle to her. Waldau had said RJ was failing his class, and yet he seemed to have understood the section they'd covered tonight. 

Chuckling slightly, RJ flagged the waitress down and asked for another cup of coffee. The girl's eyes seemed to widen in recognition and she gave him a friendly smile. "You gonna be here tonight, RJ?" she asked, glancing at Miranda hesitantly. "We missed you last Friday night." 

"Open mike night," RJ mouthed in response to Miranda's questioning expression. He turned back to the girl and smiled apologetically. "I can't. I have to do the family thing tonight. Sorry, Gia..." he added as her smile melted away. "I'll be here next week, though. Promise." 

"You come here a lot, then?" Miranda asked after Gia had gone to get RJ's coffee. 

"As often as I can get away from Dad," RJ admitted, making a face. "Open mike night's pretty cool, though. You should come sometime." 

"Me? Um..." Miranda stammered. It did sound like fun, but she'd just met him after all and he *was* technically her student now. He was also fun to be around; she'd never had a tutoring session she'd actually enjoyed. "Maybe." 

RJ flashed her an infectious smile in return. "So... let's talk about you now."   


(Continued in part 3) 


	3. Oops! I did it again...

Part 3 

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away, " Declan sung softly as he knocked on Peggy's door for the third time. "Come on, Peg," he muttered to his better half. "How long does it take to get ready for bowling?" 

The words had no sooner left his lips than the door opened. "I'm sorry, Declan, I--" Peggy stopped short, staring at him as if he'd grown a horn in the center of his forehead. "Is *that* what you're wearing tonight?" 

Peggy was wearing a royal blue evening gown, strapless, with a gauze wrap over her shoulders. Declan suddenly felt underdressed in his jeans and flannel shirt. 

"W--we're going bowling tonight, right Peg?" He suddenly had the sinking feeling that Miranda had been right and he'd actually forgotten their anniversary. Peggy shook her head slowly. "Tonight was our anniversary, wasn't it?" he said, giving her the same apologetic look Mole usually gave him after shredding an important paper. 

Peggy nodded this time, a smile struggling its way onto her face. 

"I'm sorry, Peg. I forgot." 

"It's okay, Declan. I've gotten used to it by now," she added, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Let's go back to your place and get you changed." 

*~*~*~* 

"No, Declan, *this* one," Peggy said, handing Declan a suit from his closet. 

"But I look better in..." he held up another pointedly. 

"That one's got a stain on it. Where'd you wear it last? McDonalds?" 

"Close... Wendy's." When Peggy's mouth dropped open, he added. "It was after a conference. There was a big formal dinner and the food majorly sucked, Peg. So I stopped off for a bacon cheese burger and biggie fries." 

Peggy's groan was cut short when her cellular phone rang. "Peggy Fowler," she answered. "Oh, hi!" Holding her hand over the mouthpiece, she turned to Declan and whispered, "It's Miranda! You wanna talk to her?" 

Ummm... " Declan looked up at her while hopping around on one foot and trying to get the other one--his shoe still on--through his pant leg. "Sure." He reached for the phone and promptly fell over. His head smacked the side of the couch with a dull thud. 

Peggy giggled. "I'm sorry, Miranda. Declan can't come to the phone right now. He's tangled in his pant legs." A plaintive "ow" from Declan punctuated her statement. 

"You forgot your anniversary, didn't you?" Miranda asked when Declan was finally able to take the phone from a laughing Peggy. 

"Yeah," Declan groaned in admittance. 

"I'm... sorry," Miranda's voice came through the phone, and Declan just knew she was smothering laughter. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not going to be joining you tonight, then?" 

"Oh? You're not?" Declan asked, momentarily forgetting this was probably for the best. 

"Yeah. My tutoring session went a little longer than expected." 

"It did? How long?" 

"I'm still there," came her reply. Behind her, Declan could hear the bustle of voices and clinking silverware. 

"Where's 'there' exactly?" he asked. 

"The Coffee Cup. It's a café downtown. Good coffee." 

"Does that make it a date?" Declan teased. 

"No." 

"Are you sure? You said he was cute." 

"Declan!" both Miranda and Peggy scolded. Peggy held her hand out for the phone. 

"Uhoh. Gotta go, Miranda, or we'll be late...er... later than we already are. You'll fill me in tomorrow, right?" Declan asked. 

"Sure. Tomorrow." 

"Great! Can't wait to hear about this date." 

"Declan!" both women exclaimed again, and Peggy instinctively threw one of Mole's chew toys at him. 

"What was that for?" he complained. 

"Because you deserved it and Miranda couldn't be here to do it herself," she told him, even though she was smiling. "Now, come on. We're going to miss our reservation."   


(continued in Part 4) 


	4. Busted

Part 4 

"You ate at McDonald's!? For your anniversary dinner!?" Miranda asked incredulously. "And Peggy didn't kill you?" 

Declan smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? She loves me." Miranda rolled her eyes and tapped the folder in front of her with her index finger. "What's in the folder, Miranda?" Declan inquired, hoping to change the subject to something less embarrassing. 

"It's RJ's transcripts.... and all his other official NOU documents." She winced when Declan whistled in amazement. "I got them from a friend in Academic Affairs, but now I'm not sure if I should read them." 

Declan eyed her in confusion. "You're investigating him? I thought you were supposed to be tutoring the guy?" 

"I am, but it's just... he's just..." Miranda sighed heavily. "When I asked Karen for files, I told them it was for you. She said the strangest thing." 

"Yeah?" 

"She asked me if RJ was swapping again?" 

"Swapping what?" asked Declan. 

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask her; there were too many people in the office." 

"Hmm..." Declan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Why'd you ask for his info in the first place?" 

"I probably shouldn't have, but something doesn't add up. RJ's smart, Declan. He knows the material inside and out, and yet he does poorly on every test and never completes his assignments." Declan gave her a look as if to ask how she knew this. "I asked his other professors," she admitted. "It doesn't make sense." Instinctively, she tapped the folder again. 

"You want me to open it?" Declan asked. "You went through all the trouble to get it, you may as well." 

Miranda sighed heavily. "No, it should be me," she acquiesced, reaching for the folder.   


*~*~*~* 

After her classes were through for the day, Miranda headed straight to RJ's dorm room, folder in hand. 

RJ opened the door at her first knock, grinning when he saw her. "Miranda! Hi! You're early!" He stepped aside for her to enter. "I was just cleaning up a bit," he said with an awkward smile. 

Looking around the room, Miranda could see he'd been doing just that. The floor was clear, clothes and books all in their respective places and even the bed had been neatly made, with military corners even. RJ had spread a huge throw rug on the floor in the center of the room. It looked like those Miranda had seen on her family's many Italian sojourns. She was impressed at the change from last time, but that wasn't, she reminded herself, why she was really there. 

"So..." RJ began as he flopped down in a reclining chair in the center of the room. "Where do you want to start?" 

With the truth, Miranda thought ruefully as she fought off the urge to return the smile he was giving her. Calling up all the resolve she could muster, she reached out with her arm, handing him the folder. 

"What's this?" RJ asked, giving her a confused look. 

"You tell me," she replied. RJ opened the folder and flipped through a few of the pages. Then he closed it with a laugh. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you," he said with a chuckle. "A lot less time than the last tutor Dad found for me," he added. "You're good." 

Miranda was confused, which didn't surprise her considering how complex RJ was beginning to seem. She wasn't really sure what she had been expecting, but his laughter wasn't it. "You knew I'd find out that you've switched majors six times?" 

RJ nodded, beaming proudly. Laying a hand on her arm, he explained, "See, it's like this. All my life, Dad's had these ideas about what my life should be like... a mold of himself he wants me to fit." 

"And you don't want to," Miranda added. It wasn't a question; she knew that feeling. 

RJ nodded again. "Yeah; I don't want to be like him. Don't get me wrong... I love my Dad, but I really can't stand him all that much." 

"So, you're purposely trying to fail all your science and physics classes? Why? You know the stuff, RJ. I've seen your work, spoken to your professors. I know you really don't need me tutoring you." 

" 'The only obligation which I have a right to assume is to do at any time what I think right.' " RJ quoted cryptically. 

"Henry David Thoreau, Civil Disobedience," Miranda replied, understanding dawning on her. 

RJ went on talking as casually as if they were discussing the weather. "I really don't know what I want to take up as a career. Everything fascinates me, so I just keeping switching majors when I find something new that I like." Miranda nodded; she'd known people who'd wanted to be perpetual students. "Dad doesn't understand, though. He wants me to be a scientist, like him..." he paused, blushing as he remembered Miranda was a scientist, too. "No offense, right?" 

"None taken," Miranda told him. She understand *exactly* where RJ was coming from. Her own father had a fit when she told him she didn't want to live in his world and become part of the family conglomerate. 

RJ smiled at her, looking more like the confident guy from Friday night again. "I actually like science," he admitted. "Like everything else, it intrigues me, but I don't want to make a career out of it. Dad thinks I should, and he keeps bullying me into taking these classes geared to point me in a direction he's more comfortable with." He shrugged non-committally. "So, I fail the classes he picks out, just to piss him off." He grinned at her suddenly, and Miranda found herself laughing. Professor Waldau was a bit of control freak--or an academic tyrant, as Declan had once called him behind his back--and she could really see a guy like RJ not wanting to be just like his father. RJ's laughter blended with her own rather musically. 

"I'm sorry you don't have to tutor me any more, Miranda," he said. "I kind of like you. You're something else." 

"Yeah... thanks," Miranda deadpanned, having been suddenly jolted back to reality. RJ was right, she *didn't* have to tutor him any longer. For some reason, that thought made her a little sad.   
  



	5. It's not like it's a date

Part 5 

"Thus ends my short career as a professional tutor," Miranda added flatly as she ended her summary of what she'd learned. Declan was grinning. 

"I think I'd like to meet this guy someday, Miranda," he added. 

"Yeah, he's right up your alley." Miranda couldn't help but smile back. Declan and RJ certainly would have gotten along had they gotten the chance to meet. 

"Anyone who pushes Waldau's buttons is right up my alley," was Declan's smiling comeback. "You gonna see him again?" 

"Huh?" 

"RJ. Are you going to see him again?" Declan asked again. 

"I...ah... hadn't thought about it," she said, but in truth, she had. A lot, in fact, which really surprised her. 

"You *should* think about it, Miranda," Declan told her. 

*~*~*~* 

"Hey, Miranda! Wait up!" 

Miranda was halfway across the parking lot to her motorcycle when a familiar voice reached her ears. "RJ!" she exclaimed, turning around to see him sprint towards her. "Hey," she said when he stopped in front of her. 

"Hey," he echoed. "I'm glad I caught you. I... " He fidgeted a little. "I haven't had the chance to tell Dad about not needing a tutor anymore, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing along a little longer?" 

"You *don't* need to tutor you, though," Miranda pointed out, but she could suddenly hear her heart pounding in her ears. It wasn't a reaction she was used to. 

RJ grinned at her. "I know, and you don't have to. We can just hang out. Come on... it'll make Dad happy and it'll be fun." 

"Well..." Miranda hesitated. She really didn't need to be lying to her professor. 

"I'll tell him tonight, I promise," RJ added, as if reading her mind. "Whattya say?" 

"Well..." RJ was smiling at her again, a warm, infectious smile. "Okay. But just for today," she agreed at last. 

"Great!" RJ beamed at her. "I knew I could count on you!" 

"Well, if we're not going to study, what are we going to do now?" Miranda asked. 

"Actually..." RJ flushed a little. "This isn't, like, a date or anything, but... my favorite is playing is at the Gold Rush all day. I was kind of wondering..." 

"_Tirez sûr le pianiste_?" Miranda asked instantly. 

"You know it?" RJ asked in amazement. Miranda nodded. 

"David Goodis is a genius. Have you read the book?" 

"Of course! What's your favorite part?" RJ asked eagerly. They talked for a few more minutes before making plans to meet at the theatre for the next showing. "See you then!" RJ added as he headed back towards the dorm. 

For some reason, Miranda couldn't stop smiling.   
  



	6. The diference between just friends and.....

Note to Pandemonium: Your moral dilema inspired me, and I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy.  
  
"Tutoring Sessions"  
Part 6  
  
"No, it wasn't," RJ insisted.   
  
"Was so. Eddie was obviously playing because he knew nothing that had happened would ever change. It was his defense against the darkness," Miranda insisted.   
  
"No... Miranda... you've got it all wrong. He wasn't playing to hide, he was *making music* to show that he'd finally overcome his darkness--with Lena's help." They were standing outside the Gold Rush theatre discussing both the ending of the movie and the ending of the book.   
  
"The love of a good woman, huh?"  
  
"Something like that." RJ was grinning at her. "You wanna grab something to eat?"   
  
"Sure." Miranda had to admit that RJ was right; it had been a fun to watch one of her favorite movies with someone who shared her love of the noire genre. Even more fun was the fact that RJ wasn't afraid to debate interpretations and gave his opinions with such passion. The more she got to know him, the more she enjoyed his company.   
  
He was fun to be with. Kind of like--  
  
"Declan! Peggy!" Miranda exclaimed, stopping just short of stepping off the curb towards RJ's car when she saw her friends walking towards them.   
  
"Miranda, hey!" Declan was grinning like a fool, which was never good. "Fancy us running into you like this! Peg and I were about to see what was playing."  
  
" _Tirez sûr le pianiste_. A classic!" RJ came up beside them. "You're Professor Dunn, right? You into the genre?"  
  
Declan threw Miranda a confused look. "Noire," she told him and he wrinkled his nose. "Declan's more of a sci-fi geek," she told RJ.   
  
RJ considered. "I think Blade Runner is playing tomorrow night," he said at last. "Awesome flick."   
  
"You must be RJ," Peggy said, breaking in before Declan could say anything. "Miranda told us she was tutoring you."   
  
"Yeah... she's a great teacher," RJ came back, smiling broadly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"He likes you," Declan told Miranda.  
  
They were sitting in Declan's office with Peggy, Mole and a pizza.   
  
"Yeah, we're friends," Miranda told him.  
  
"Miranda, he *likes* you!" insisted Declan. "I mean really *likes* you. I can tell."  
  
"The same way you could tell Peggy was in love with you?" she countered.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt. Plus, that was different."   
  
"How was it different, Declan?" Peggy interjected in her "Dr. Fowler voice."   
  
"Well, it... we... I... Wait a minute! This isn't about me. It's about Miranda... and Waldau's son."   
  
"Declan! For the last time--we're just friends. Just like you and I are just friends."   
  
"Yeah, right. I saw the way he looked at you. That's not how friends look at each other."   
  
Miranda snorted. She vaguely remembered telling Declan the same thing three months ago... only about Peggy. Hoping to avoid further comment, she picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. "Just friends," she mumbled one last time around her food.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When she got back to her apartment, she found a message on her answering machine. It was from RJ. "Hey, Miranda! Wanted you to know, spoke to Professor Dad about the tutoring thing. Told him I quit. He wasn't happy." The was a brief pause in which Miranda felt sorry for her new friend, even though he'd technically brought it on himself. Then "anyway, I was wondering... are you free Friday? Call me."  
  
  



	7. Open Mike

Author's note: RJ"s speech is from Shakespeare's "Tempest." it's Ferdinand's speech upon meeting Miranda in Act III. All I did was break it down into lines the way I wanted RJ to read it.   
  
Part 7  
  
"So, are you gonna call him back?" Declan asked eagerly. It was the second time they'd had this conversation.   
  
"Declan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know."   
  
"Come on, Miranda! Do you want to see him again or not?" urged Declan.  
  
"I really think I want to discuss this you," she told him, but the faintest hint of a smile was already creeping onto her face.   
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Because you're... impractical."  
  
"Impractic--what? What's that supposed to--?"   
  
Their debate was interrupted by a knock at the office door. "Come in," Declan called out. The door swung open, with RJ standing behind it. When he saw Miranda, his face lit into nervous smile.   
  
"Miranda, hi! I didn't think you'd be here," he said.  
  
"Class got cancelled," she told him, feeling suddenly awkward for having just been discussing him with Declan. "I was just... studying... for your dad's class." Which wasn't really a lie. She *had* been studying for Waldau's class before Declan decided to interrupt her.   
  
Declan coughed pointedly, and she threw him a withering look--which, thankfully, RJ seemed to have missed. He was too busy taking in the scatter-brained decorating scheme of Declan's office.   
  
"Is there something I can do for you, RJ?" Declan asked the young man at last.   
  
RJ whirled around at the question, a goofy, distracted look on his face. "Yeah, um, actually, there is. I wanted to talk to about anthropology. I thinking of taking it up."   
  
"Taking it up?" Declan looked confused.   
  
"Switch majors, you mean?" Miranda supplied.   
  
"Yeah!" RJ beamed at her. "I thought maybe Declan could recommend some classes for next semester."   
  
Miranda and Declan exchanged surprised looks. "Ummm, okay," said Declan with a shrug. "Have a seat."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"But you do like him, then?" Peggy asked gently.   
  
When Miranda had come back from Waldau's class, RJ had still been in Declan's office. The two of them were very engrossed... not in an anthropological discussion, but an in-depth debate of the Indiana Jones trilogy and rumors of a proposed fourth movie. She hadn't seen much reason disturb them, so instead she went to go see what Peggy was up to.  
  
And they'd wound up discussing RJ, too.  
  
"Yes, I do. He's... different... fun to be with... smart. I've... " she fell silent for a moment, thinking. "I've had more fun with RJ this past two weeks than I've had practically my entire life."   
  
"Hmmm... " Peggy hummed thoughtfully. "Not to sound like Declan, but why don't you call him and see where it leads?"   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It led to open mike night at The Coffee Cup.   
  
When Miranda finally called RJ back, he said he'd all ready committed to read. The establishment was promoting the classics by having a "Shake Up Shakespeare" night. 'Which mean,' he'd told her on the phone, 'we take anything Shakespeare wrote and read it anyway we like. With music, even, if that's what we want.' She promised to meet him there.   
  
Miranda had to admit, it did sound like fun. She half wished she'd known about it sooner. She might prepared a monologue of her own.   
  
RJ was dressed as your typical beatnik--all black, hair loosed from it's tie and hanging shamelessly around his face. By the time Miranda arrived--late thanks to Friday night traffic--he was all ready on stage, seated in a lotus position on the floor, the microphone lowered as far as it could reach.   
  
She just barely found a seat before he began to speak:  
  
Admir'd.  
Miranda.  
Indeed... the top of admiration  
Worth... what's dearest in the world  
Full many a lady I have eyes... with best regard  
And many a time... the harmony of their tongues hath into bondage... brought my too diligent ear  
For several virtues have I lik'd several women  
Never any... with so full a soul  
But some defect in her did quarrel with the noblest graced she owed and put it to the foil  
But you!  
O, you!  
So perfect  
And so peerless  
Are created of every creatures best.   
  
Miranda was speechless. It was Ferdinand's speech from the "Tempest." Ferdinand's first declaration of... devotion...   
  
Love.   
  
She was so shocked, she didn't see RJ until he was pulling up a chair and sitting down beside her. "You came after all," he said above the buzz of the crowded coffee shop. The next speaker was taking the stage. When he launched into a rap rendition of Hamlet's famous 'to be or not be" speech, they both groaned.   
  
"Come on," RJ said, taking her hand. "Let's go out side and talk."  
  
(continued in Part 8)  



End file.
